I Love You
by Death is HERE
Summary: Ichigo is stuck doing his homework since he put it off till the last moment. Then, Renji comes in and offers to help, but he has to get something in return for him helping Ichigo out [Ichigo x Renji].


**Summary:** _Ichigo is stuck doing his homework since he put it off till the last moment. Then, Renji comes in and offers to help, but he has to get something in return for him helping Ichigo out [Ichigo x Renji._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach, Ichigo, or Renji._

**Note:**_ If you people don't mind, could you leave a review so I know how I did? Thanks and Enjoy _

_--------------------------------------_

"Damn, I'm never gonna get this finished!" Ichigo yelled, frustrated with his homework. Leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling, Ichigo let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, Ichigo," said a red-haired shinigami, who was perched on the window sill. Ichigo looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Go away Renji," Ichigo mumbled, looking down at his homework. Ichigo ad put off all his homework until the last possible moment and now he wished he has done it all earlier.

"What's this?" Somehow Renji had snuck up behind Ichigo and was now starring over Ichigo's shoulder, looking at the huge stack of homework.

Ichigo sighed and answered, "It's homework I need to do for tomorrow."

Renji grabbed the open math book and studied it, looking over every inch of the open pages.

"Gives me back my math book," Ichigo groaned.

"Why? Do something else while I look at this."

"Renji, when I'm done you can look at the numbers," Ichigo paused and pointed to a two in the middle of the page, "That would be a two."

Renji glared at Ichigo. "I'm not stupid, I know what numbers are."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well that's new. Did you go to school for a few day to see if you could impress me?"

"You wish."

"Since you know what numbers are, then why don't you do my math homework for me?" Ichigo seemed hopeful. It would be one less thing he would have to worry about.

"And what do I get if I do it?"

Ichigo hadn't thought about that. He just thought Renji would do it; no questions asked. "Well, what do you want?"

Renji smiled and bent down. Ichigo could feel Renji's warm breath crawling across his neck.

"You're a little close Renji, why don't you back up a little bit?"

Renji didn't answer; he just draped his arms over Ichigo's shoulders and pressed his lips against Ichigo's neck.

"R-Renji?!" Ichigo didn't know what to do; he had never been in this position before.

"Now, if I do the math, I get a little more," Renji paused for a second before going on, "the more I do the more I get to do to you… got it?"

Ichigo hesitantly nodded.

"Okay then," Renji grabbed a pencil and began doing the math.

By the time the homework was completed, Renji had completed five assignments.

"Now, time for my rewards," Renji said, smiling evilly.

Ichigo smiled, but still had an unsure look on his face.

"Stand up," Renji said firmly.

Ichigo did as he was told and got out of the desk chair, walking around the chair so he was face to face with Renji.

"Good boy," Renji said walking slowly towards Ichigo.

Ichigo backed up as well and ended up tripping, landing on his bed.

"That works," Renji said jokingly. Ichigo just starred up at Renji as Renji climbed onto of him.

Renji's hands help Ichigo down (one pushing down on his chest and the other holding Ichigo's right wrist to the bed).

"Just get it over with," Ichigo said with a trembling voice.

"Now now, don't be that way," Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear.

As Ichigo tried to say something Renji planted his lips on Ichigo's.

When Renji finally pulled away he said, "Now be a good boy and don't talk so much."

Ichigo glared back in response. Renji just ignored it and went on with what he was doing. He had moved his hand that was on Ichigo's chest, to the back of Ichigo's head, getting it entangled in orange hair. Since Renji was kissing Ichigo, Ichigo was hopeless against the hand. What was unexpected to Renji was when Rengi's tongue asked permission to enter Ichigo's mouth. Instead of being rejected, it was granted permission. Although Renji was surprised he decided not to stop and ask questions.

After a while Renji pulled back has tongue and pulled away from the kiss, but he stay close to Ichigo's face, close enough for Ichigo to feel his warm breath crawl across his lips.

"Are you done already?" Ichigo asked, breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to be?" Renji said with a chuckle.

"No, Ichigo smiled and planted his lips onto Renji's.

Quickly pulling away Renji said, "If I continue I'm not going to stop."

"I know so do your worst."

Renji laughed and started to remove Ichigo's shirt. After successfully removing his shirt Renji said "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too Renji."

---------------------------

"ICHIGO!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM DAD!" Ichigo yelled. Renji just laughed and kisses Ichigo on the cheek.

"I gotta go," Renji said. "I'll see you later."

As Renji got dressed, Ichigo yelled at his dad in the hallway.

When Ichigo went back into his room, he found Renji climbing out the window.

"RENJI! WAIT!"

Renji stopped and turned to face Ichigo.

"I love you," Ichigo said, walking over to Renji and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I love you too."

-------------------------

_So what did u think??? I know it's not the best, but hey I wrote this while I was on an airplane so give me some credit here... The whole time this old man, that was probably in his 60's, kept looking onto my paper and asking if he could read it… and then he would mumble something about when he was younger sigh. So will you peoples review and tell me what your opinions are… I want to know what could make my writing even better._


End file.
